


Goodbye

by Pthithia



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre-death of Christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthithia/pseuds/Pthithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan smiled again, wider this time. "We have never been apart for so long: two weeks will be difficult."</p><p>"I wish we could be together always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So this is meant to take place on the day Christopher gives Alan the encrypted note in class, but before he leaves the school. I just imagined this little scene, and my brain wouldn't let it go. Enjoy!

"Christopher!"

The young man turned at the sound of his name, knowing that voice almost as well as his own.

Alan came to an abrupt stop in front of him, obviously having run to catch him before he left for home, his hair askew and his eyes shining.

Christopher grinned at his friend's disheveled state. "Hello, Alan."

"Can I speak to you for a moment? Just off to the side?" Alan asked, fingers twiddling nervously with his sleeves.

"Of course."

The two boys ducked into an empty courtyard not far from the front gate before one of the professors could catch them sneaking off.

"I-I wanted to wish you a good holiday. I didn't have a chance to read your message yet; I wanted to catch you before you left. I'll miss you," Alan said, stammering in the way he did when he was nervous. 

Tucked into a corner with him, Christopher smiled down at his shorter counterpart. "I'll miss you, too. It's going to be a long holiday. I already want to come back."

Alan smiled. "You don't think Professor Kent will catch us here? I saw him by the gate, and I don't want you in trouble."

"Don't worry. He won't find us here. Nobody will, they're all at the gates already." 

Alan nodded, a troubled look on his face. "I wish you could stay here. It gets awfully boring when you're gone. I wish we could be together and pass our secret notes and annoy Kent all day long," he said softly.

"When I get back," Christopher said earnestly, "we can pass hundreds of encrypted notes, and stay in our own little world forever. We will annoy the teachers and enhance our code and learn our physics together and everything will be perfect."

Alan looked up at him. “Do you promise?"

"I promise you," Christopher swore.

Alan smiled again, wider this time. "We have never been apart for so long: two weeks will be difficult."

"I wish we could be together always."

Alan turned a little red at this, but nothing more, and he continued to add, "I hate it when you go away. I don't like to be alone."

Behind them they heard the clanking of the gates, and Christopher smiled in a shy way not at all like him. "Oh, Alan, you're not alone. You never have been."

Alan returned Christopher's shy smile in kind at the implication of his friend's words. 

And then, as if he were debating something with himself, Christopher chewed his lip for a moment before swooping in closer to the other boy and pressing his lips lightly to Alan's left temple.

He pulled back quickly and quirked a grin as he stepped out of the courtyard.  
"Goodbye, Alan."

Alan stood there, frozen to the spot as one hand came to brush against the place where, moments ago, Christopher's lips had burned against his skin.

"Goodbye," he said softly to himself.

And as he stood and stared at the spot where Christopher had dissappeared, it took all his strength not to run after him.


End file.
